Angel in My Dreams
by THESE VOICES WONT SHUT UP
Summary: A story of a girl who dreams of a sparkling man and his pain. One-Shot


**I do not own twilight but i do own Eva Hatzeer!**

**Hope you like!**

* * *

His skin was a field of diamonds, each shining brilliantly with the sun.

The mans face was down, slumped to where his chin was in line with his shoulders.

A cloud swept across the sun, creating shade, and stealing back the diamonds that were sparkling off the mans skin.

I silently wished the cloud would move on, and a smile graced my lips as it obliged.

The glare of the mans skin hit my eyes, and I had no choice but to squint.

The mans knees gave out and he slumped to the ground. Not even trying to stand, he let himself fall back into a laying position, his legs bent underneath him.

The messy bronze hair hit the wet grass without a sound, and strangely the mans entire fall had been silent. The only sound that could be heard was of the constant flow of a nearby stream and rustling leaves in a breeze that was not there.

I looked down at the strange sparkling man to see that he hadn't moved.

His face was beautiful. His pale skin was still shining and his eyes were closed, creating the look of a Greek god.

A snicker echoed in the wind. It was a strange body less snicker that seemed to echo through the perfectly circular flower filled meadow.

Still the man made no move.

The snickering slowly faded away and a great wind ripped through the meadow, blowing me of my feet.

I landed with a low thump on the grass.

At this, the man slowly opened his eyes, but made no move to get up.

I shook my head hard and fast a few times to find it in myself to stop staring at the sparkling man and stand up.

I pulled my self up and slowly took a step toward the bronze haired god.

His eyes closed, and his mouth parted slightly.

I took another step, and he inhaled deeply through his nose and held it.

Slowly, I lifted my foot and took a large step forward. The man let out his breath, but quickly sucked a new one in.

My heartbeat sped up and I got the sudden feeling that he was dangerous as I approached him.

I reached him in the next step and sat slowly in time with his exhale.

His eyes opened and he turned his head to face me. His topaz eyes stared into mine with such sadness it brought a tear down me cheek.

He gently raised a hand and brought it up to my cheek. His eyes cold finger wiped away the drop of salty water, but it lingered on my face.

Involuntarily, my eyes closed and I relaxed, slowing down my heartbeat.

I felt his hand leave my face and I opened my eyes again to see he had rested his arm across his stomach and turned his face toward the sky, eyes closed.

I hesitantly reached my own arm out and laid a hand on his.

He nodded slightly and I lifted his arm up and laid it across my own lap.

With one hand I lifted the strange mans arm, and with the other I gently ran my fingers across his skin.

The ice-cold temperature surprised me at first, but I forgot about it a second later.

The glittering skin was had as stone, and as smooth as the flat side of the blade of a sword.

If my hand shaded his arm, the diamonds would disappear, leaving only pale white skin.

I flipped his hand over and gently stroked the palm of his hand.

A light smile graced his lips and by the easy expression of his face, I could tell his mind was in the past.

The godlikeness of him was only increased by his new easiness.

He opened his eyes and looked over at me.

His expression went back to sadness, and he gently pulled his arm from me.

Without a sound, he rolled to onto side, facing away from me, and curled into the fetal position.

I felt the need to comfort him, but I was afraid to.

Suddenly, memories flashed through my head, but they were not my memories.

* * *

_A brunette was lying on the hard wood floor, in a ballet studio. She wasn't just lying there, she was screaming and withering in pain. Blood surrounded her, coming from her lag, her head, and her arm. A large bite mark was very prominent on her pale skin. The scent of the blood was sweet and pulling me to her, but the strange love kept me from giving over to the monster that was begging to kill the girl and claim her blood as mine. A beautiful, pale blond man was leaning over her, trying to stop the bleeding. I had no choice but to suck the "venom" out so she wasn't "turned. At that moment, I realized they were vampires and these memories were of the man laying in the fetal position before me._

_

* * *

The same brunette was standing in front of me, a look of shock, pain and sadness on her face. I leaned down and kissed her forehead, before turning away and flying away. No, not flying, running, but at an incredible speed. I was filled with my own sadness and regret. I also felt love for this girl that I had just run from. Romantic love. I realized that sense these were the bronze haired gods memories, leaving this girl was what put him into such a depression._

* * *

As suddenly as they had started, the images were gone and I was back in front of the depressed man in the fetal position.

I gave in and started to rub the mans back. He stiffened for a moment but then relaxed and let out a sob of emotional pain.

Sobs racked his body, and he started to shake.

I brought my hand to his hair and gently stroked my fingers through it in a calming way.

I continued this until the sobs died down a little, and were quieter. He was still crying silently and shaking after what seemed to be forever.

I felt his sadness and tears stained my cheeks.

I scooted closer sitting Indian style, towards his head, and placed his head in my lap.

His face was strangely clear of tears and I got a strange sense that it was physically impossible for him to cry. His face was twisted into an expression of sorrow and plain out torture.

I changed from running my hand through his hair to stroking his cheek.

He sobbed harder, which only brought the tears faster down my cheeks. They landed in his hair.

I reached out the hand that was folded in my lap and placed it onto his shoulder.

The time passed, and it could have been days and weeks and months, or it could have been hours.

They man sat up and faced me. The pain was still in his eyes, but a layer of gratitude directed at me hid it.

He stood swiftly and offered his hand to me.

I reached up and grabbed it and he pulled me up.

Somewhere in the pit of my stomach, I had the feeling that it was time for me to go, but that I was coming back.

Without a word, I turned and walked into the forest that surrounded the beautiful meadow that still had the Greek god standing in it.

I took my time walking and made it to a peaceful river.

Again, something was telling me what I was supposed to do, and I grace fully stepped into the river.

I plunged into the water, not even feeling the water.

I seemed to surface at the bottom of the river, but I was lying down.

Slowly I opened my eyes to find that I was lying peacefully in bed.

_Strange dream,_ I thought to myself, before slipping out of bed.

* * *

**I don't know if I should continue or make it a one-shot, please tell me in a review! I except harsh comments!**


End file.
